My Rapunzel
by OneWhoSlashes
Summary: When Orochimaru defected from Konoha he did not go alone. He took Iruka, the child of his friend. eventual KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...don't own

* * *

My Rapunzel

When Orochimaru defected from Konoha he did not go alone. He took Iruka, the child of his friend.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Many people were inside the Umino's home. They were all visiting to celebrate the birth of their first child, a baby boy. As they chatted and ate, the White Fang of Konoha dragged his son though the crowed rooms looking for the new parents. After finally finding the couple, Sakumo released his grip on Kakashi and began talking earnestly with the baby's father.

Kakashi, however, paid no attention to the adults and instead watched as the small baby waved at him.

"Would you like to hold him?" the mother asked, startling Kakashi. He quickly shook his head and backed off a step.

"Don't be silly. Iruka won't bite," his father insisted wrapping an arm around the boy, preventing him from escaping. Sakumo pressed down on Kakashi's shoulders until he sat on the floor. The baby's mother leaned forward and deposited the child into Kakashi's lap. She then adjusted his hold on the baby.

Unsure what to do Kakashi stared down at the baby. Looking up at the mother and receiving a gesture of encouragement, Kakashi focused his attention back on the baby. Doe brown eyes stared unblinkingly up at him. Feeling a little more secure, Kakashi smiled. For a moment Kakashi was confident. The baby was even kind of cute. Then a blink and Iruka began crying. Loudly. Kakashi grimaced at the volume and looked pleadingly up to his father for a rescue. However his rescue did not come in the form that Kakashi was expecting.

Suddenly, it seemed, Orochimaru was crouching next to Kakashi. And with a "May I?", scooped the crying baby from Kakashi's hold.

"My, my. What a racket coming from one so small," the man said all sweetness in his voice.

Almost instantly the baby quieted. Orochimaru whispered nonsense to the baby as he stood. Within moments Iruka was sleeping, tired from his crying.

"Such a pretty child. What is its name?" Orochimaru asked politeness dripping like oil from his words.

"His name is Iruka," the baby's father said.

"Ah. What an interesting choice. It rather fits him, ne?" Orochimaru smiled down at Iruka.

"You seem to be a little happier Iru-chan," he said, speaking to the baby.

Kakashi glared at the older ninja. He did not like this Orochimaru. The snake summoner merely smirked at the young boy.

"I believe I should be leaving," Orochimaru said as he passed Iruka back to his mother. With one last glance and a gentle pat to the head, Orochimaru left as suddenly as he came.

"He always was a strange one," Iruka's father said.

"There is definitely something going on with Orochimaru," Sakumo agreed.

"I was only saying he has odd habits," Iruka's father defended Orochimaru.

"More than odd, I should think," his wife said.

Kakashi looked up between the adults and wondered what exactly Orochimaru was planning and if the adults suspicions was anywhere close to the truth.

"Since it appears that little Iruka is tired, Kakashi and myself shall take our leave of you," Sakumo said.

"Thank you for coming by," the baby's father said.

"Of course. I have been looking forward to meeting your little one," Sakumo replied as he began steering his own son towards the door.

"I will be sure to bring Kakashi back by soon so that Iruka can have a playmate," he called out in parting.

TBC

* * *

A/N: so this is my first story and comments would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kakashi huffed, annoyed, as his father called to him. He almost decided to ignore him in favor of more training but decided against that idea as his father came into the training area.

"Kakashi, good news. Remember that baby we went to see the other day? It seems both of his parents have to go out and since Iruka seems to get along with you so well they thought that maybe he could stay here with us. What do you think?" Sakumo asked.

"Get along? You're kidding, right? That brat hates me!" Kakashi yelled.

"Nonsense. Iruka really likes you," Sakumo argued back.

"Sure and all the crying was him showing just how much," Kakashi mumbled under his breath sarcastically. It was then that the two Uminos showed up in the compound effectively stopping any response Sakumo might have given.

"Sakumo-san, was Kakashi alright with you keeping Iruka for a few days?"

"Don't worry about it Chikaru-san, Kakashi just agreed."

At his forced acceptance Kakashi only gaped wordlessly at the two adults. As the elder Umino set down a baby carrier and a bulging bag he explained routines and other necessary instructions to Sakumo. Vaguely listening as Umino explained the best way to get Iruka to eat Kakashi slowly crept over to the carrier. Once he arrived next to it he cautiously peered down at the baby.

"Thank you for watching him. Orochimaru offered but, well, I don't want to burden him," the baby's father said, pausing and grinned sheepishly before continuing, "Also my wife isn't too fond of him."

Iruka's father sighed and smiled down at the baby. He then took out a plastic kunai and handed it to him. The toy was held in curiosity for a moment before finding its way into Iruka's mouth.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakumo asked.

"Maybe," the man replied, "I figured since both of us are ninja and he has enough chakra to be one too, then perhaps he should start getting used to these kinds of things. Even if they are just fake right now." He suddenly became nervous and looked pleadingly to Sakumo, "Eh, could you not tell his mother?"

"Sure, I guess. Why not?"

"Eh, well you know how some mothers can be," Chikaru shrugged, "Also I don't think his mother wants him to be a ninja."

"I can try but there is a reason your wife works with Ibiki. I think she scares Orochimaru."

"That would explain why he hardly ever visits," Chikaru laughed, "I really have to get going."

"Good luck. And don't worry about little Iruka," Sakumo called out as Chikaru left to meet with his team. Sakumo watched his son eye the baby distrustfully and grinned.

"Kakashi," he started as he pushed closer to the carrier, "Why don't you take Iruka and go play while I fix some dinner?"

"I don't _want_ to play with a baby! I want to train." Kakashi grumbled.

"Well, if you really don't feel up to the challenge, then I suppose the Umino's will just have to ask Orochimaru to babysit. After all he _did_ volunteer," Sakumo said waving a blanket in his face.

"What am I supposed to do with a baby?" Kakashi asked as he snatched the blanket.

"Hm, well you're a ninja, why don't you show Iruka how to properly handle that kunai? And then you can train and teach at the same time."

Kakashi grumbled but nevertheless he picked Iruka up from his carrier. He carried Iruka back into the training yard and laid him down on the grass. Kakashi watched as drool dribbled down the side of the plastic kunai and sighed. Tentatively he poked the baby in the stomach, surprised when he laughed.

"I wonder why Orochimaru likes you so much," Kakashi said leaning over Iruka. He leaned closer and sniffed, wrinkling his nose.

"You smell weird."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kakashi woke abruptly in the middle of the night. The baby was crying, again. Kakashi waited a moment before getting up. From his recently created past experience, he had a pretty good idea of what Iruka's problem was. His dad had gone baby happy, even going so far as to set up a crib. But why did he have to put it in Kakashi's room?

After a quick check Kakashi found nothing wrong.

"Go to sleep," he growled. Iruka ignored him. Kakashi groaned, again, why was Iruka in here? Oh yeah, so they could 'bond' according to his father. Bond? How do you bond with a baby?

Kakashi tried to ignore him and go back to sleep before he gave up and went over to the crib.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the baby. Iruka only paused in his crying.

"Well what do you want?"

Kakashi sat on the floor staring into the crib.

"I wish you could talk…..or," Kakashi sat up straight, "Or there was a jutsu to understand your crying."

"Kaa!" Iruka said though the cries.

"Yea yea, kai. Like this," Kakashi demonstrated the hand sign, "You use this to break a genjutsu."

"Kaa!"

"No, kai."

"Kaa!"

"Kai."

"Kaa!

"Kai."

"Kaa!"

"_Kai_," Kakashi said forcefully, "Well, at least you stopped crying."

Kakashi went back to his bed.

"Night," he called as he lay back down. No sooner did he close his eyes than Iruka started crying again.

"What will make you be quiet?" he asked sitting back up. As he looked over at the crib Kakashi noticed the corner of a book showing from under the crib. Kakashi smiled, it was the book Sakumo had read earlier to Iruka, and had put him to sleep.

"Well, baby. It's worth a try."

Kakashi picked up the book and once again sat next to the crib.

"Once upon a time there lived a man and his wife. They wanted a baby," Kakashi began glancing up at the now silent Iruka.

"Although _why_ they would want a baby is beyond me." With a sigh Kakashi continued to read but by the time he got to the point where the witch came to take the couple's baby Iruka was asleep.

"Finally!" Kakashi whisper-exclaimed. Setting down the book, Kakashi returned to his own sleep.

* * *

Kakashi held a kunai close to his face eyes closed in concentration. The mid afternoon sunlight laying down a layer of warmth and quiet. He breathed in a breath to steady his aim.

"Kaa!" something screeched breaking his concentration as he threw the kunai. The kunai ended up in a tree. Irritated Kakashi turned on Iruka.

"No, its KAI not KAA!" he yelled, "KAI, KAI, KAI!"

"Kakashi calm down." Sakumo said entering the yard.

"He keeps saying kaa."

"That's because he is saying your name."

"Well, he's saying it wrong."

"Then teach him how to say it properly. Remember he's only a baby."

Kakashi glared down at the now laughing baby.

"I told you Iruka liked you," Sakumo called over his shoulder as he left.

"Yea, sure. It just likes mocking me," Kakashi mumbled, then went to fetch his errant kunai to continue training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was the middle of the night when Kakashi sat up suddenly. Moonlight from his window slanted across his room lighting on the empty, silent crib. He got up and walked over to it. Iruka's parents had returned a week ago and taken the baby back home. And every night since then Kakashi had woken up, still expecting the baby to cry. A whole week and Kakashi still couldn't go back to sleeping though the night.

'Well nothing could be done now that he was awake but perhaps a way to help him get to sleep faster?' Kakashi thought as he picked up the book that lay in the crib.

Wandering back to his bed Kakashi idly flipped though the pages until he came to the point where Iruka always fell asleep.

"Rapunzel grew to be the most beautiful child. At the age of twelve, the witch put Rapunzel in a doorless tower in the middle of a forest," Kakashi continued reading. Soon he fell asleep.

The next morning Kakashi woke to find he was still clutching the book.

* * *

Kakashi stood nervously outside the front door, the book Rapunzel held tightly in his hands. He rocked on his heels trying to decide whether to knock or not. The decision was made for him as someone opened the door.

"Kakashi!" Chikaru exclaimed, "To what do we owe this visit?" from behind Chikaru, Kakashi could hear Iruka's calls of 'kaa!' and the dull clunk of something hitting the floor.

"Eh, Iruka left his book," Kakashi mumbled holding out Rapunzel.

"Oh," Chikaru said taking the book, "Thank you. Iruka has been a pain getting to sleep without this."

Suddenly Miyuki ran out and took Kakashi's arm.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked pulling Kakashi inside. "Iruka seems to know you are here, he is calling for you anyway, and he misses you."

"Well, I dunno, I have to go do something…mission or something…" Kakashi trailed off when Miyuki sat him in a chair next to a highchair. As boy and baby stared at each other, Miyuki handed Kakashi a bowl and spoon.

"Would you please finish feeding him? I really must be going," she said quickly before grabbing her hitai-ate and running out the door.

Kakashi looked down at the bowl of baby food goo and nodded. That seemed simple enough to do. Scoop stuff up, baby open mouth, put stuff in, baby close mouth and swallow. Only Kakashi didn't count on baby spitting stuff back out onto the tray.

"Ok, fine. I can try that again. This time eat it," Kakashi commanded. A second blob soon joined the first.

"Come on this stuff is supposed to be good. I think," Kakashi pleaded. Iruka just pointed and said, "kaa."

Kakashi took another scoop and put it to Iruka's mouth. But the baby refused to eat. Determined to prove to Iruka that the stuff was good, Kakashi put some into his own mouth. It was all Kakashi could do to keep from spitting it out. Iruka gave him a look that plainly said 'I told you so' before yelling "kaa, kaa" and laughing. Chikaru returned then and rescued Kakashi from eating any more baby food.

"That's alright, I think he is done anyway." With moves well practiced in the months since Iruka had joined the family, Chikaru had cleaned baby and deposited him into Kakashi's hands before the young chuunin could blink.

"I am assuming that you have come here to see him as you have never voluntarily visited us before," he explained at the dumbfounded look on Kakashi's face. Kakashi nodded sheepishly as Chikaru continued.

"We were planning on giving him a nap soon but you can play with him for a few minutes while I finish cleaning this mess up."

As Kakashi sat on the floor with Iruka, Chikaru called over to him.

"Actually would you mind staying here with him for a bit while he is sleeping? Miyuki has some errands she wants me to do."

"No, that's fine," Kakashi answered as Chikaru picked Iruka up.

"He will cry but just tell him to go to sleep," Chikaru explained, "and I will be back in a few minutes."

Iruka was still crying several minutes after Chikaru left and there was no sign of the older ninja. Tired of listening to the crying, Kakashi went into the baby's room.

"You want this?" he asked holding up Rapunzel.

"No!"

"You like this."

"No!"

"Well what do you want?"

"No!"

"That's not an answer."

"No!"

"That's not helpful Iruka."

"No!"

"I wish you could say something else," Kakashi complained as he picked Iruka out of his crib and sat down.

When Chikaru returned ten minutes later, he didn't see Kakashi to apologize until he went to check on Iruka. Both were asleep on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Returning home from training with his team, Kakashi was surprised to see his father grimly packing. Sakumo looked up at his son's entrance.

"Sorry Kakashi, I've really got to run. Please take Iruka over to Orochimaru. He said he could watch Iruka until the Umino's return. His parents just dropped him off so his belongings are still mostly packed." With that Sakumo picked up his pack and walked out, ruffling Kakashi's hair as he passed his son.

Kakashi grimaced and went to his room. Sure enough Iruka was crawling around. He watched as Iruka crawled over to his bed. And he watched as Iruka pulled the sheets off in an attempt to climb onto it. Eventually Kakashi walked over to the half packed diaper bag and started filling it with the rest of Iruka's clothes and toys.

"Kaa!" Iruka yelled noticing Kakashi. Iruka smiled and reached out to Kakashi exclaiming, "Me!"

Kakashi stared at the waiting baby for a moment, "Forget it." He said before turning back to the bag and stuffing it under Iruka's crib. Kakashi then stood and left the room, a soft shuffling signaling that Iruka followed him.

"Do you want to go to Orochimaru, Iruka?" he called over his shoulder.

"Kaa!" Iruka answered.

"No? Well then I guess we'll just have to find you some dinner," Kakashi said as he entered the kitchen. Pulling open the cupboard with the stash of baby food, Kakashi grabbed a jar.

"Hope you like peas and carrots," he said reading the label.

"Me," Iruka proudly proclaimed.

"Yes you," Kakashi said showing him the jar, "So, do you like the stuff or not?"

"Me kaa!" Iruka answered. Kakashi frowned.

"Kid you're not too bright." Kakashi pointed at Iruka, "you are Iruka." He pointed at himself. "_I _ am Kakashi."

"Me kaa!"

Kakashi gave up trying to correct him in favor of feeding himself and Iruka. An hour of unsuccessful attempts to coerce Iruka to eat and Kakashi gave up in order to start cleaning.

"Hard to believe how much of this stuff they can fit in that tiny jar eh Iruka?" he grumbled as Iruka laughed and threw a glob at his head.

"You will pay for that," Kakashi glared at Iruka, a pale green splotch splattered in his hair.

Kakashi reached up and scrubbed at the goo smeared on his face.

"You get the pleasure of going to bed early, little pest."

* * *

The next morning Kakashi woke up to find Iruka standing in his crib staring at him.

"Nice that you don't cry anymore," Kakashi said as he stood up and walked over to the crib.

Iruka just smiled and reached out to be picked up.

"Now I just gotta figure out what to do with you," Kakashi said lifting him out and placing him on the floor. Kakashi was still deciding what he needed to do first when a voice broke the silence.

"Oi! Kakashi! Sensei wants us to head out on this mission then he's gonna come join us!" a voice yelled a moment before Rin burst though the front door. The kunoichi ran excitedly down the hall stopping at Kakashi's room.

"What the jutsuing kunai is _that_?" she yelled pointing at Iruka. Kakashi looked down at the baby chewing on his new jounin flak jacket.

"It's a flak jacket Rin. Or have you forgotten what those are?"

"No you idiot, I meant the baby attached to the jacket."

"I don't see a baby," Kakashi said picking up Iruka and pulling the jacket from him, "What's the mission?" he continued.

"Uh um," Rin stammered still looking at Iruka, "I don't think it's a baby friendly mission."

"Rin stop talking about babies. We need to get going." With one hand Kakashi put on his flak jacket. He wrapped an arm around Iruka's belly holding him still. Then he turned and left, forcing Rin to stop talking in order to follow. Kakashi deliberately kept quite the entire run in hopes Rin would drop the issue. Kakashi's plan backfired when he noticed that Sandaime was at the village gates talking to the gate guards. He stopped Kakashi with a hand on the shoulder.

"Iruka is not going with you," he said taking the baby.

"I promise he will be well taken care of until you return," he added upon noting Kakashi's skepticism. And Kakashi had no choice but to follow the Hokage's orders.

One long week with the Konoha's Yellow Flash later and Kakashi was almost glad to be back in the village.

"Yea! Another mission completed Sensei! That means you are treating us to dinner!" Obito shouted grinning as they ran to the village gates.

"True but your reckless actions caused this mission to take longer than proposed," Minato said, "However, since you didn't get anyone killed I suppose I can…hey Kakashi!" Minato called out as he noticed the young jounin breaking away from the group.

Minato stopped calling when Kakashi showed no sign of stopping.

"He has a baby sensei," Rin supplied helpfully.

"He's too young…" Minato trailed off as Obito's eyes widened in shock.

"When did Kakashi have a baby?" he shrieked.

Kakashi ignored the shouts from his teammate as he ran across the rooftops to the home of Orochimaru. When he arrived he began knocking loudly on the front door, the door opened after the first couple blows. An angry Orochimaru stood in the opening.

"Hatake…" he hissed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"My team has returned from our mission and I've come to take Iruka home now."

"No, I just got him to sleep for the night. You can get him in the morning." With that Orochimaru closed the door in Kakashi's face. Clenching his fists in anger at Orochimaru's dismissal, Kakashi left vowing to get Iruka as early as was socially allowed.

Orochimaru followed Kakashi's chakra signature until he was sure it was gone. Only then did he relax. And after a quick check on his charge he headed for his lab. Here Orochimaru was truly in his element and he was so close on a breakthrough. However it was well after midnight when Orochimaru's alarms began sounding. Up on the surveillance monitors he could see the Sandaime and ANBU rushing the entrance to his lab.

"Damn.." Orochimaru muttered. It seems that once again Sarutobi was interfering with his experiments. And this time there was no easy way out. Especially with the bodies of leaf nin lying around. So with one final glance around his lab Orochimaru made the signs to teleport. Moments later Sandaime entered and was brought up short at the sight that greeted him. He motioned for the ANBU to spread out and begin the search of the room. The Hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead at the beginnings of a headache.

"This is going to be a long night."

Across the village smoke dissipated to reveal Orochimaru back in his room looking down at the sleeping Iruka.

"I guess you are going to be disturbed after all," he said before picking him up. Another series of hand signs and the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Kakashi finally made it to his home he was too restless and angry to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Orochimaru mocking him. Not even reading Iruka's book could calm him. When he finally did fall doze off it was to a restless sleep. Murmuring voices brought him halfway to consciences.

"He is not here," one soft voice said tearfully.

'Who's not here?' Kakashi wondered sleepily. There were quiet shuffling movements and then a body sat next to him.

"Kakashi?" A hand shook him gently, "I know you got home late, but did you go to see Orochimaru last night?"

Kakashi groaned and blinked up at his father. He sat up quickly when he noticed the Third, Minato and Iruka's parents were all in his room. Immediately Kakashi was alert.

"Why?" he asked suspicious.

"Please just answer the question," Minato answered. Kakashi sat up now concerned but not knowing why.

"Yes I did, but he said Iruka was sleeping and that I could get him tomorrow-" Kakashi stopped when Miyuki gave a strangled gasp. Kakashi looked to the Umino's with a question in his eyes.

"Kakashi, we want you to know that its not your fault," Chikaru said to Kakashi then turned to Sandaime, "Hokage-sama if we could.. please I'd like to take her home." At his nod the two left, Kakashi started to follow but stopped outside his door when he heard Sandaime speak.

"I will keep you informed, Sakumo. But given the state of the ones we found I fear for his survival. Or is we will ever be able to retirve him, but for their sake I will never stop looking." With that statement Sarutobi and Minato exited the room, Minato motioning for Kakashi to follow him.

"What's going on sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru is gone," Minato said simply.

"That's good because he was a,"

"No. He's not just gone Kakashi. He went Missing. And Iruka is also missing."

For a long time Kakashi just stared at Minato, disbelief clouding his eyes. In shock he stopped walking and looked to Sarutobi. The old man nodded grimly at Kakashis questioning gaze.

"There is still hope Kakashi. No matter what, there is always hope."

...

There was no way Kakashi was willing to let the issue drop. After all, Kakashi thought wryly, no one knew Orochimaru better than him. Even if the other ninja were willing to give Iruka up for lost. Or worse dead. Even Iruka's parents had given up on the infant. Kakashi still couldn't believe what Chikaru said just that morning.

"Miyuki is not coming. She has lost all hope she will ever see Iruka again. Even I am beginning to believe we will never find him." Chikaru was talking quietly to Minato but Kakashi heard him all the same. At first Kakashi was too angry to hear Minato's response but when he did hear, he was more than angry.

"Sandaime called off the ANBU. I just don't think they are going to be found. Orochimaru is just too good at hiding. I regret to say this but I think it's time. I'm sorry."

Kakashi didn't wait around to hear anymore talk. He would find Iruka, no matter what it takes, he would never stop searching. Which is why he was on his way to gather Rin and Obito. It took no convincing to get either of them to join in his search. As the three young ninja began their own search, Kakashi reached into his jacket pocket and brushed a hand on the cover of Iruka's book.

"I will find you," Kakashi whispered into the darkening sky, " I promise. And I won't give up so easily."

That night Kakashi didn't stop and his two companions didn't ask. Instead they searched all through the night and well into the morning. It was nearly noon when Minato and a couple other jounin caught up with them. Silently Minato stood ion front of them, barring their way.

"You three must return now to the village or else you will be declared Missing," he told them.

"No," Kakashi said as he side stepped Minato.

"What do you think that you, a newly promoted jounin, and two gennins can do what a squad of ANBU and seasoned jounin could not?" Minato demanded, "I want nothing more than to find them. If nothing else than I would be happy finding just Iruka, but you can't just run off from a hidden village." Minato put an arm on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You know if you don't come willing, these others will just have to force you," Minato reminded him.

Kakashi nodded and the whole group jumped into the trees. As soon as the Konoha ninja were out of sight a figure, standing behind the tree Kakashi had just been standing in front of, released the breath he had been holding. For a few minutes Kabuto did nothing but breathe, he had been so close to getting seen. Orochimaru would not have liked that, especially since his new village was so closet whee he was. And now that Hatake brat was on their trail. Kabuto decided to leave the of wondering how Hatake got so close up to Orochimaru. One thing Kabuto did know, he was not looking forward to telling Orochimaru about this development.


End file.
